Lovely Lilly
by Msk8eb
Summary: In a search for her parents she comes to Middletown thinking that she can start new. Lilly was looking for adventure. Be careful what ya' wish for. As she finds out who she is and where she comes from. Summary kinda bad but story is hopefully better!
1. Chapter 1

I do not own any of Kim Possible:

_Past is Past_

Lilly P.O.V.

I woke up to a fright. I was still getting used to my new house. I would soon be on my way out of the door to look at the new town and what it would bring me. I could have gone to Paris, Mexico, Alaska, but something drew me to quite Middletown. It seemed to have something I was looking for but who am I kidding the thing I was looking for was adventure. I Moaned as the sun peeked over the horizon. I decided to get up now then to bother waiting another hour to fall asleep. I dragged my self to the bathroom across the hall and took a shower. It took 15 minutes or so till I got out I put my rob on and blew my hair dry. I rumbled through my dresser that looked like it was as older than me. I found a gray t-shirt with a peach colored #12 on it. I put some old blue jeans. I put some miss-matched socks ankle socks on and ran downstairs. My chocolate lab was still asleep in the living room.

The sun decided to shine bright and not allow a single cloud in sight. My long blonde hair was annoying me so I put it up in a pony tail. I looked through the little food I had. The only food I could find was left over Naco and fries and half a gallon of milk. I rolled my eyes and looked through the cabinets to find some Trix. Got out a bowl and spoon and had the rest of cereal and milk. My dog, Crystal, got up and crossed over to me. she moaned at the empty bowl.

"Sorry love but there is no dog food. How 'bout we go shopping in a sec?"

She wagged her tail. I was not in the mood for shopping, I would just get looks from stranger because of my accent. As I put my bowl in the sink, I relized I had no idea where anything in this town was. Crystal held her leash in her mouth very impatiently. I slipped some old black 'Vans' and headed to the car. My GMC truck was not very impressive but at least I got a GPS to work in there. I typed in local super markets and a store called "Smarty Mart" popped up. As I followed the directions. I passed a park and a school. When I got there I saw a man how looked in his 20s yelling in his cell phone arguing about summer school. He had a tight shirt on and greased hair. He had a accent so thick that I couldn't make out some of his words. I looked around for someone to help me. Crystal wagged at some passing customers. Someone came over to me and asked in the most cheeriest voice I ever heard.

"Hello there, I'm Draaaaake yes I'm Drake can I assist you?" a pale girl rolled her eyes buut continued watching use.

"Um, can you tell me where dog food is?" I said in a shy voice.

"Yes this way."

I followed him to a empty isle we turned into a room that said employees only.

"Excuse me but where are we going?" I mumbled

"Uh, well I wanted to give you the fresh shipment." He said after thinking for a second.

I looked behind me to see the same girl following behind us. I quickly looked forward.

"Are you-" I was then hit with a force behind the head that caused me to get knocked out. I awoke to having myself strapped in a giant metal chair with the weirdest looking thing pointed at me.

Shego P.O.V.

I hated these idiotic plans of his.

"SHEGO! Are you even listening!?"

"Uh-huh... brain-washing machine good job so original Dr.D"

"We just need to test it." he looked my way with hopeful eyes.

"No, no, no, I don't want my head to go all wishy-washy!" I said crossing my eyes at the term 'wishy-washy'

"Fine, we need a test-subject... How about when Kim Possible comes we capture her and her friend and test it on him!"

"Kimmy will defiantly not try to escape." I commented. He realized that wasn't going to happen.

"How about we just get some random lonely person?" I snickered sarcastically yet was taken seriously.

This ought to go great. He looked for someone to test it on at a local Smarty-Mart. We looked around for at least a half an hour so so. A girl with blonde hair perfect bangs and freckles dusted under her eyes walked in with a dog. She looked like she just came out of a magazine, but looked familiar. The poor girl looked wide eyed at the store and bustling customers. Dr. D saw her to and walked her way. He muttered like a fool. I rolled my eyes. She followed him down to the room where the big do-hikey was hooked up. She was obviously not going to let us strap her down. She was about to say something but I hit her on the head before she could get two words in. The dog was growling and barking I kicked it into an open cage and welded it shut.

I looked through her small green purse that was slung on her shoulder. An iPhone, $50, and a picture of her and her dog in a park. Doctor Draken strapped her into the big chair. I stuck my hand in there to see what else there was credit card, I felt something crinkly it was 2 pieces of paper. I open them up.

A birth certificate and a adoption papers. The girls name was Lillian Sar-

"SHEGO! She's up!" He snickered "Good your up know you will only feel some pain but then forget who and why you're here."

"I, you, store, what?" poor soul.

"Listen pip-squeak you are rather going to feel a little bit of pain and be fine or," I couldn't think of a way to put this nicely " you'll die."

Lilly P.O.V.

When the words came out of the green ladies mouth I froze in fear. I struggled with my might. I was a master at Karate and Kung-Fu but that ws not going to help me strapped up. I looked around and couldn't find anything that would help me.

"Start her up, Shego!" the blue man laughed. Shego smiled and pulled down the lever. I felt a pain go through my brain an into my body.

Kim P.O.V.

The day was to quite. No bad guys or school Ron was chowing down at the same old Bueno Nacho. The fimilar ring from my watch rang that broke the silence. Before I could speak Wade blurted out.

"Smarty-Mart now!" and just like that gone. Oh-boy, not good.

**This is my first K.P. fan fiction please rate. Thank you for reading! 3**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Kim Possible.

_Hello_

Kim P.O.V.

I wasn't worried about what I might find. Draken wasn't cappable of killing an innocent, obviously I didn't see the true evil in him. Ron and I were on the wall to Smarty-Mart.

"K P why do you think Wayde seemed so worried?"

"I dont know but how evil could Draken get?"

"Does tryingn to destroy the world ring a bell?!"

"Shhh!" I warned. I peeked throught the window. A girl was strapped to a giant chair.

"I can't here them." I reached into my pocket. I found a little ear bud. I placed it in my ear and tuned it till I could here there conversation.

"Listen pip-squeak you are rather going to feel a little bit of pain and be fine or, you'll die." before I could think of what she said _zaaap! _A flash a greenish blue color flashed right before my eyes. I saw the girl lie there lifeless. I jumped down from my hiding spot and ran as fast as I could and elbowed Shego right in the neck. As she fell to the ground I could here Ron running past me to the girl. Shego looked up at me and backed flipped off the ground kicking my face upward. I wiped the little blood I felt from my lip. She got her fist up and smirked at me. Her burning hands flung toward me as I ducked I could see at the corner of my eye Draken who was running to Ron.

"Ron!" I screamed. he turned around in time but I felt Shego's burning hand punch me square in the jaw.

"Come on Kimy your not even trying." she snickered. I threw my leg up and hit the same way she did to me.

Ron P.O.V.

I turned fast and saw Draken running full speed toward me I moved out of the way just in time. he ran head first into a empty crate. I turned to the girl who I thought was dead. Luckily I saw her breathing, she was just unconscious. I untied the heavy ropes and picked her up. Draken flung his head back and broke through the crate. He looked at me with evil eyes and ran toward me with his arms at a position that seemed like he was going to tackle me.

"K P lets go!" I said with the girl in my arms.

"Kind of busy Ron!" She screamed over her shoulder. I spotted a door that headed us to the parking lot. I ran faster than ever before. As I reached the door I held it open for Kim to run out with me. We jumped into the car and speeded off.

"She needs medical attention now." I looked in the review mirror to see a brown dog chasing after the car. The hospital was just a few blocks down the street then a left. I panicky held the girl tight in my arms not knowing what to do. She had dog tags on that said 'Lovely Lilly'. Kim was at the hospital in no time. I picked her up and we both charged through the door. Doctors bombarded us with question and in no time she was on a stretcher in to E.R. Kims mom soon found us sitting in the waiting room. She looked at Kim waiting for an explanation on what happened. I blocked them out and stared out the window. How could someone just take someone and not car if they live or die. As I was thinking the dog that was chasing the car busted through the door and started barking. A few people screamed. I stood up and put myself in front of Kim. the dog ran to the E.R. door and barked insanely. A doctor garbed the dog by the leash and when he did that dog turned its head and attempted to bite the doctor. He dragged the dog out of the hospital. It stood out there and waited. Me and Kim waited 45 minutes until a doctor came out and motioned for us in.

"She is in a deep coma with no serious injuries just some bruises across he chest wrists legs and ankles. So she is your sister right?" he said pointing at me.

"What no I've never seen her in my life."

"We don't have any idea who she is doctor." Kim said from behind me. Just then the dog who was waiting patiently burst in again and ran passed us barking.

"After it!" We chased after it till it when into a room. As we entered the room it was calmly on the bed with the girl. I walked toward the dog to see the tags.

_577 Tree St. 615-0999 Crystal_

_ "_Crystal." I said gently. The dog looked up at me and whinnied loudly. I remembered the girls necklace _Lovely Lilly. _

**Thank you for reviewing. Sorry for the wait. Please keep the comments up!**


End file.
